


Not a Shadowhunter

by fangirlwithmanyfandoms



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwithmanyfandoms/pseuds/fangirlwithmanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-The Mortal Instruments short fanfiction of Clary, Jocelyn and Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Shadowhunter

“What are you doing?” Clary asked her mother. She was sitting her bed, holding a box with the initials J.C. engraved on the lid.

“Come here” Jocelyn indicated to her daughter. Clary climbed up to the bed and sat next to her mother.

Jocelyn opened the box and Clary looked inside of it. Lying, at the bottom of the box, was a lock of golden-blond hair. Clary knew whose hair was it: Her father’s, Jonathan ‘John’ Clark. He died in a car accident before Clary was born. They had a picture of him with his Army uniform on the shelf above the fireplace.

They didn’t talk about Clary’s father and her grandparents never visited her, but she knew that Jocelyn and Jonathan never got married. Her parents had died before the wedding and she was too sad to celebrate.

Jocelyn showed her daughter the things that were in the box: the lock, a little sock, and a picture of a baby. Those were parts of her father, whom she never got the chance to meet.

A tear rolled down Jocelyn’s cheek. Clary, catching a glimpse of it, stood up on the mattress and hugged her mother with her little arms.

“Let’s go for a walk in the park” Jocelyn suggested to cut off the sad mood. Clary started jumping on the bed, clapping. She loved going to Central Park.

Once they got there, Jocelyn sat on a bench and Clary went near some bushes. Sitting in the bushes, were small creatures with large wings. There were three of them: The first one had blue skin with white wings. The second one had golden skin and wings made of leafs. The last creature had bigger wings than the other ones: big black wings came out from its back, which was purple as so was the rest of its body. Clary walked towards them and grabbed the one with the white wings. She shook that little being and then let go of it, causing the tiny creature to almost fall down, but it began to flap its wings, rising and returning to the bush. The little girl looked at them, fascinated, and then asked: “What are you?”

“Faeries” the creatures answered.

“My mom says that faeries don’t exist” Clary pointed out. The faeries stood up and started to flap their wings, like the first one did minutes ago. They started flying in circles around Clary.

Jocelyn, who was reading the paper, looked up and saw those little things flying around her daughter. She started running towards her and grabbed her by the arm when they were next to each other. “We have to go” she said to her daughter.

They took a cab to an industrial neighborhood in Brooklyn. When they arrived at the address Jocelyn had told the cab driver, the woman approached a red brick and she rang a bell, the only one with a name on it: BANE. A tall, skinny man, with cat eyes opened the door.

“I need help, Magnus” Jocelyn told the man.

“Come in” he replied.

They went upstairs and entered a big loft, full of big Victorian furniture. They sat on two of the chairs that surrounded a big wooden table. Clary saw a cat and ran towards it and started to play with the little animal. Jocelyn looked at Magnus and said “I need you to remove her Inner Eye. She must not see the Shadow World. It’s too dangerous for her”

“Jocelyn I know you don’t want your daughter to be a part of the world you grew up in. But Clary is a Shadowhunter; it’s in her blood to see the Shadow World, to kill demons to protect mundanes and people of her kind, like you …”

“SHE IS NOT A SHADOWHUNTER, SHE WON’T BECOME ONE OF THOSE KILLING MACHINES!” Jocelyn cut him.

“There is a big risk for her if I do that. But, if you really don’t want her to see the Shadow World, I can blind her Shadow Sight. This spell will make her forget about everything in the Shadow World: the Warlocks, Werewolves, Demons, Vampires and Faeries, even the Shadowhunters. But, its cost is very high and it needs to be recast every two years” The warlock informed Jocelyn.

While the woman looked at her daughter, she thought of everything she, herself, had been through in her life: Her battles against demons, her marriage to Valentine, who wanted to kill any creature who wasn’t a Shadowhunter, the birth of their son, who was poisoned with demon blood and the murder of her parents and son, all of them committed by her husband. She wanted to protect her child, and even if that left her without a single penny, she would do it.

“OK, cast the spell on Clary, please” Jocelyn told the man.


End file.
